bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyōka Izumi
is the newest member of the Armed Detective Company after defecting from the Port Mafia. Appearance Kyouka is a girl short in stature, with a frail-looking slender body. Her long hair is shown to be black, (indigo in the anime), with a notable ahoge; she wears a white hairband, and two hair clips with the shape of a flower that separates her hair in two long twintails. A notable trait of her (much like almost every member of the Mafia), is that before, her eyes used to be entirely black. But after meeting Atsushi and being together with the Company, those blue eyes have been shown to become clearer. She always dons a red Kimono with pattern of what looks like sprouts, and its yellow Datejime neatly tied. She wears long white socks and sandals; while on her arms, she appears to wear yellow and red wrist pads. Kyouka carries with herself a tiny rabbit doll, together with her cellphone in a necklace. Personality While with the Port Mafia, Kyouka Izumi's personality is similar to that of a doll. She lacks all emotions and is ruthless when she is ordered to perform a duty. After being exposed to Atsushi and the real world, Izumi reverts back to a young teenager. She is easily infatuated with the small things and has a need to see everything. Much like Atsushi, she believed that she was worth very little and that she deserved to die for her crimes. Although unlike Atsushi, once she joins the Armed Detective Company she does not dwell on her mistakes. She is strong willed and even states that she wants to prove to Akutagawa that she is more than just a killer. Ability Kyouka's ability, , allows her to materialize a sword-wielding phantom, known as Demon Snow, which only follows orders coming from a mobile phone she always carries on her person. It appears that it only listens to orders from another person on the other line and does not comply to Kyouka's own wishes. Background It is mentioned on Chapter 18 by Kouyou that, before being an orphan, she supposedly lived happily with her parents. But ultimately, it was the Demon itself who killed them. Since then, Kouyou took her, and served under the Mafia, as her protegee. Plot Kyouka first appeared at episode 5, where it appears that she was waiting for someone. Soon after, she approached the person she found, who turned out to be Dazai and kidnapped him using her ability. Afterwards, when Atsushi was out shopping with Yosano, they passed by each other although not giving more than a glance before continuing on their way. Later on, on the train attacked by Motojirou Kajii, she encountered Atsushi again but this time, attacked him on the orders to protect the bomb that was set to go off and blow up the entire train. After injuring Atsushi severely, she was overpowered and under pressure, revealed that the bomb was on her person, set to go off if any attempt in disarming or removing the bomb was made. Despite this, she provided him with the remote detonator that supposedly allowed the defusal of the bomb but instead it set the timer on the bomb to detonate in a few seconds. Having a change of heart at the end, she decided to jump off the train and sacrifice herself in order to not cause any more damage. Atsushi then saved her by forcefully ripping the bomb off her body and protected her from the blast while falling into the river below. He then brought her back to the agency where she later recovered. Trivia * In reality, Kyouka Izumi was the protege of Ozaki Kouyou and admired the latter throughout his entire life, pursuing a career in literature due to Kouyou. * Kyouka Izumi was a male in real life. * She shares the same room as Atsushi, as revealed at the manga. * She seem to have cared and worried for Atsushi. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ability Users Category:Armed Detective Company Members